Most companies that use computers use electronic storage systems to store large quantities of valuable information. These storage systems typically record information on magnetic or optical media. Unfortunately, such memory systems are relatively fragile. That is, information recorded on media may easily be lost by excessive heat or mechanical abuse. Since much of the information residing on such media may be crucial to a company's business, it must be protected from destructive forces and fire.
A common method for preventing catastrophic loss of information is to copy the contents of a computer-resident data-storage system at regular intervals onto a magnetic tape. This magnetic tape, commonly referred to as backup tape, is then stored in a safe place away from a company's premisses. Even with regular backup, however, large amounts of information may be added to a computer-resident data-storage system between backup intervals. Consequently, a fire, earthquake or other catastrophe that occurs between backup intervals could still destroy a significant amount of information.
In addition to the dangers of a physical catastrophe, unauthorized access to classified information also can ruin businesses and harm individuals. For this reason, classified information residing on a computer-resident data-storage system must be protected from theft. Typically, anti-intrusion systems use one or more passwords to safeguard data in a computer system from theft.
Even with password systems, however, data is not perfectly secure. Systems may still be readily compromised by individuals, skilled in the computer arts, who are able to obtain passwords by placing smart software (virus) in a location on a computer, such as in its operating system, wherein the software may be operated transparent to a user. Such software may be considered a snooping routine.
Typically, snooping routines are designed to intercept passwords that are entered by means of a keyboard, and to store captured passwords in an address space where they may be retrieved by an intruder. The intruder may, at a convenient time, retrieve one or more passwords, and use them subsequently to access classified information.
A serious problem with snooping routines is that individuals who are skilled in the art only need one time access to a local hard disk to capture all disk-resident passwords and gain unlimited access to classified information.
What is clearly needed is a security system that can defeat both the physical hazards of shock and fire, and potential intrusion with password capturing routines.
In one aspect, a unique system according to the present invention defeats a snooping routine by avoiding the usual path and protocol for entering passwords. In this aspect, the system of the invention acts as a password diverter, and is active only when a password is requested by a boot routine.
In another aspect, to safeguard data against shock or fire, a system according to an embodiment of the present invention has a fireproof data safe that is equipped with apparatus that regulates the internal temperature of the safe. The fireproof data safe contains a data-storage device, such as a hard disk drive, that communicates with a host computer system by means of a high-speed serial communication link. In the event of fire or other catastrophe, the data storage unit in the fireproof data safe protects data it contains from theft and, for at least a significant time, from heat generated by a fire.